geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Meta:Featured articles
Featured articles I'd like to propose that we have some kind of "Featured article" on the front page, and that we aim to make it (when possible) an article about a geek woman or group of geek women doing awesome stuff. I say this because there's a perception out there that this wiki is predominantly negative -- perhaps because Timeline of incidents gets linked so widely while things like List of women in FLOSS, List of women in Science Fiction, List of women keynote presenters at technical conferences etc get linked less often -- so that might help counteract it. Anyway, just thinking about it, we probably need to: # come up with a list of candidates # make sure their pages are well filled out and high quality # design some kind of template that will work well on the front page Anything else? Standards for featured articles To be a featured article, the article should... * Be about a geek woman or group of geek women or organisation that supports geek women * Have a picture * Have at least a screenful of content (~500 words) * Have good wiki-style, including: ** good page structure (sub-headings, etc) ** links to other related wiki pages (ideally not too many red links) ** inclusion in appropriate categories Schedule of upcoming feature articles At this stage, if you want a geek woman or a geek woman's organisation in the schedule, just fix it up (add a picture, make sure it's 3 or more paragraphs in length), add at the top of the article and stick it in here! Check Category:Proposed feature article for ideas. *1 December 2011: Denise Paolucci, because a lot of good material came out of the recent GF blog post on her *1 March 2012: WisCon (because it's held in May) *1 June 2012: Undecided *1 September 2012: Ada Lovelace Day (assuming it is scheduled for 7 October again) or Organization for Transformative Works (which has their major funding drive in October) *1 December 2012: Undecided *1 March 2013: Undecided *1 June 2013: Undecided *1 September 2013: Undecided *1 December 2013: Undecided Making the changeover #Edit the front page to remove the previous feature and add the new one. Include an excerpt from the article, a picture from the article, and a link to the article. #Add to the top of the featured page article on the day of the switch (and remove the "Proposed" template if any). Choose the next featured article Make a suggestion Add to the top of an article to suggest it as a featured article. It will add the appropriate category automatically. Current suggestions For a list of all proposed feature articles, see Category:Proposed feature article. Discussion The LinuxChix miniconf has been our featured article for nearly 2 years! I'm just going to arbitarily put Grace Hopper Celebration up and probably rotate them every so often just to keep them moving. If people have actual suggestions for which should be the next one, put them here. Thayvian 01:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *or rather, actual opinions. Thayvian 01:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) OK, I am doing a JFDI kind of thing here. Let's have 4 featured articles a year. Switch dates are 1 March, 1 June, 1 September and 1 December. Features for specific events should ideally be close to the actual event (eg, if Ada Lovelace Day says on 7 October, it would make a good candidate for the 1 September changeover). I'll put up a schedule for a few years, just put an article in there if you want it in! Thayvian 03:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Past featured articles * Grace Hopper Celebration (October 5, 2011) * LinuxChix miniconf (November 11, 2009) See also: Category:Featured article Category:Meta